Daughter of Evil
by Primuler
Summary: Novelization of the song 'Aku no Musume'. The storyline itself may differ slightly from the original.


I thought it would be nice to have a novelization. I wrote this like last December or sometime near. Once again, I'm not a fluent English speaker, so there may be some grammar mistakes and word misuses that are serious enough to distort the intended storyline. So if you would care to point them out, I'd be grateful.

----------------------------

"Congratulations, we have twin prince and princess." smiled the maternity nurse, holding up the newly born twin infants. The queen was smiling brightly with sweats dropping down like rains on face, but the shadows of worries were drawn over the king's face. It was a dimly lit room in a palace. A group of noblemen and ladies were standing a few feet away from the queen's bed, watching the newborn babies, whispering to each other in excitement.

"So in the end, the prophecy is coming true..." said the king bitterly. At this, the whole room went silent. Among the crowd, a red haired man was looking at the babies with piercing glare.

This is the royal palace of the Yellow Empire which has enjoyed glorious prosper for a long time up till now. The twins, who were born as the time of the promise written on the prophecy drew near, cried loudly in the silent palace, not knowing that their fate has been decided long ago.

14 years later......

It was a gloomy day with gray clouds all over the sky. In the largest square in the Yellow kingdom, there were three guillotines prepared for three people. One was a middle-aged nobleman and two others were handsome young commoner around age of 20. Some noblemen and lots of peasants had come to watch the execution. Crows cawed as they circled around on the sky, as if they were waiting for their late lunch, making the atmosphere even more sinister.

"This will set an example to you noblemen and peasants who refuse to obey my orders!"

The princess with short yellow hair announced to the crowd right next to the guillotines.

At this, many people sent her the raging glare of 'Be accursed, the foul princess!' but they could not speak their hearts out loud. One wrong word out, and they as might as well be the ones going up to those guillotines next. One old woman, who seemed to be the mother of one of those executionees, cried as her whole body shook violently. The princess frowned a bit at this noise, and the servant with similar face who were standing next to her sent soldiers a cold look. The soldiers realized what this meant at once and they gagged the old woman straightaway. One woman with long brown hair tried to stop the soldiers, but she was pushed back to the ground. People wanted to stop these actions, but as they had no power, they just muttered 'What a group of filthy scoundrels...' in their heads and had to just watch.

'Dong... Dong.... Dong...'

The bell signaling three o'clock rang. Now the time for the execution has come. The princess seemed to be surprised a little. Was it because the time for the execution had come quicker than she expected? It did not seem so. She gasped a little and said something that shocked everyone in the square:

"Oh my, it's the time for snacks."

At these words, the princess went down from the stage and the servants readied the coach as if they could not help it. The civilians looked at the queen as if they wanted to put her on one of those guillotines, and even soldiers frowned a little but they escorted the queen to the coach. Len sighed a little at this and wore his cold face again. He sent a signal to the executioners and three burly men cut the lines for the guillotines hastily. In the blink of the eye, the heads of three men departed from their bodies. Some people screamed and the old woman with gag fainted. The brown haired woman tried to support the old women, but her legs failed her and she fell down with despair with tears rolling down her cheeks as well. Len glanced at these people a little and turned to signal the soldiers to clean up. Since the show was over, many people started to move away as well, but all of the executionee's families were howling with cries of sadness and rage.

"Return these corpses to the bereaved." Len ordered quietly to the soldiers. Soldiers were mildly surprised by the sudden order. By tradition, the beheaded people must be burnt after the execution. It is the law that was stopped at Rin's father's generation but Len, the one who revived this regime, letting it pass this time? Soldiers wondered what kind of wind has gotten into the 'The servant of demon who's more merciless than the demon'. Some of the family members seemed to be grateful by this. Seeing this, Len barked another order again.

"Return the corpses to the family after all of you have trampled it at least once."

Soldiers muttered 'As I thought so.' and complained. Some of the elite soldiers went to take the action at once, but some others remained confused. Burning the corpses was all right to some extent, but this was something they could not do as a human. Len sent another freezing glance to the hesitating soldiers. Afraid of what might happen to them if they disobeyed, soldiers began to step on the corpses reluctantly. The families cried harder and some even managed to swear loudly for the whole square to hear. For a moment, Len's glance met the brown haired woman who was supporting the old women's. At first, her expression was filled with pure rage, but in a moment, the rage was turned into sadness. Just as if she was pitying Len. Len ignored her and turned his back to the outraged crowd and walked towards the palace with few soldiers.

The palace of the yellow empire was the extravagance itself. There is almost no country where a palace was not so luxurious, but this palace showed the peak of luxury. Every side of the wall was carved up delicately and some jewels were added and they blended well with the background. Of course, the furniture was made from the finest woods and curtains were made from highest grade silks with lavish embroidery. Len knew perfectly well that all of these were made from flesh and blood of people. It was him who had put heavy taxes on people for Rin's needs.

"You're late Len. Today's snack is chocolate éclair." said Rin, who was having a tea, as she smiled brightly. Who on the earth can say that that girl over there with such an innocent smile had just declared three people's deaths about an hour ago? Len, whose face has been kept frozen ever since the start of the execution, smiled warmly. Even as he did so, he could not help sighing.

6 years ago...

"Hahahah.... Len, that is so funny!" exclaimed a girl with short yellow hair. She was sitting on the grass at the castle courtyard with her twin brother. As if seeing Rin laughing makes him relaxed, Len smiled. The sunshine was warm, and the occasional soft wind cooled the heat off a bit. It was a perfect day.

"Now, what shall I imitate next then?" asked Len brightly. When Len changed his face a bit to mimic something, Rin's face was petrified with fear. Len wondered what was wrong and he turned back to see his teacher glaring at him.

"Len, as if skipping the lessons are not enough, you're playing with the princess? How many times have I told you not to talk to her! As a punishment, you will have two hours of extra classes and there will be no dinner for you tonight!" scolded the instructor hotly. Len opened his mouth in protest but closed again as he knew that there's no use. At that moment, from the other side of the courtyard, Rin's nanny called out that it was time for Rin to study. Rin sent Len a sad look as if she wanted him to do something about this situation. Len felt powerless and his heart was torn by the fact that he could do nothing about it.

Len was also a prince born between the King and the Queen. But as soon as Rin and Len were born, Rin was appointed as the heir to the throne and Len was ordered to become a servant. From that moment, they weren't even allowed near each other. Even so, as they were blood-related twins, they managed to maintain a close relationship. Len knew that Rin always pretended to be strong, but was a weak girl who got very lonely easily inside. So he would secretly creep into her room at one of those lonely nights and play with her. On the day he was found, he would be placed in a hell, but Len didn't mind as he thought Rin's happiness was more important than anything else in this world. But as days went by, the guard around Rin got tighter and tighter, so it was harder to meet Rin often. And in the year when the twins became 10, their parents died from an illness they've been suffering for a long time. From that time, Rin's harsh policy began. At first, many thought 'Why should we take an order from a kid seriously?' but as Rin had been studying to tackle those kinds of situations for past few years, so no one could ignore what she had said. Len, as one of Rin's servants, carried her orders out faithfully. He would assassinate people who were a threat to Rin perfectly. Len was one of the reasons why no one could stand up against Rin.

It wasn't that Len never had a doubt about why he had to become servant and Rin had to become the Queen. But two cannot reign at a time. If they did so, even the closest twins would fight eventually. If one becomes the ruler, the other must become a follower and there's no way that weak Rin could endure those kinds of works. So, Len thought himself to be perfectly suitable servant for assisting the Queen, so he never put a doubt about why he was a servant again. Servant exists for the Queen's happiness. And they were twins. They were already connected to each other anyways. If Rin was happy, then Len was happy. If everyone in this world was Rin's enemy, it meant that the world was against Len as well. But still, what was this sad emotion that was curling inside Len at the moment?

"Why are you looking so gloomy? Are there any problems?" asked Rin, looking at Len who was dazed off a little. Len shook his head off to return to reality. Still feeling confused, he shook his head a bit again.

"Aah, nothing. Some people were causing small riots after the execution..." said Len, forcing a smile. Rin frowned a little.

"Is that so? Well, those peasants can never understand my thoughts." said Rin, sipping her tea. At that moment, somebody knocked on the door lightly.

"Who is it?" Len spoke out loudly.

"Kamui Gakupo, sire." said the man outside the door. Gakupo was one of the vassals at the palace. Rin frowned a little.

"Do come in." said Rin, putting her teacup down. As the door opened, a man with long purple hair came in. As he was way taller than Len, Len looked quite small next to him.

"Speak." said Rin formally. It was clear that Gakupo's presence was unwelcomed to Rin. Gakupo bowed once and began to speak.

"I am deeply sorry for interrupting the merry time. The reason why I visited at this hour is to make one suggestion." said Gakupo courteously.

"What is it." said Rin, stirring her tea with her teaspoon, uninterested. If one thing went wrong from here, Gakupo's neck would be at the guillotine in a less than an hour.

"How about visiting one of our colonies, the Green Kingdomfor this summer vacation? I am sure that the clean, fresh air of that country will improve your health." said Gakupo. Rin thought about this matter for a moment. It has been a while since she went on a vacation as she was working hard to keep all the complaints down. A bit of break wouldn't hurt. And the Green Kingdom was very close to the Yellow Empire, so she wouldn't have to leave her throne empty for long.

"Hmm.... A foreign country... Well it wouldn't hurt to visit it for a bit of inspection, I guess." said Rin a while later. Len seemed to be surprised by this declaration. Gakupo secretly smiled an evil grin as Rin immersed herself into the thought of vacation.

-----------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. I didn't have much affection for Aku series until I saw a certain PV. I don't have the url at the moment, but Kaito appeared with Miku in the middle with no clothes on except his muffler. And at the end of Regret message, Rin appeared as a vocaloid.


End file.
